Second Chances
by In A Rush
Summary: A story on the new romance that will develop between Brett and Dawson. I'm unable to summarise the story but it starts with them having just moved in together recently and dealing with their every day life on top of their romance.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I last wrote some fanfiction so I'm a little bit rusty but this wouldn't leave my head so I thought I would write it.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Chicago Fire**.

….

Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, he stood there with a smirk on his face whilst watching his girlfriend hit the snooze button on her alarm again and snuggling further into the pillow she was sleeping on. Walking up to the bed, he sat beside her and started kissing her on her shoulder and grinned when she moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning baby, it's time to wake up." Antonio said before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I don't want to, I'd much rather stay here in bed with you all day." She mumbled.

"Sylvie, you know as much as I'd love to spend the day with you, you know we both need to go to work, I've got a case and you have people to help." He said running his hand over her arm.

"I don't want to go to work, you can't make me, I'm taking a personal day, I've got leave owing and I'm entitled to it." Sylvie replied.

"I'm not debating that you're not entitled to a personal day, but I know you and you'll feel guilty all day for it knowing that you left them a man down with such short notice, you've definitely earnt a personal day but how about you give the Chief enough notice and maybe we can plan to go away somewhere for a few days, just you and me with no one around to worry about." Antonio said with a smile.

"You've got a point, alright we'll plan it and I'll talk to Chief Boden when I get in today." She said starting to sit up and running her hands through her hair.

"You talk to the Chief and work out when he'll allow you to take leave and you let me know the date, I'll then let Voight know and I'll plan the trip so you don't have to worry about it." Antonio said giving her a quick kiss and getting off the bed to get dressed.

"I can't believe you had a shower without me." Sylvie pouted whilst she got out of bed and started to get dressed after noticing the time.

"You clearly needed the extra sleep in, I'll make us breakfast while you get ready, I don't want you working without having something to eat first." Antonio said whilst putting his badge around his neck and walking out of the bedroom.

"I knew there was a reason I moved in with you." She yelled out to him before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

…

Walking out of the front door together and heading towards their cars, Sylvie walked into Antonio's arms and held him tightly.

"I'm really going to miss you for the next 24 hours." She sighed into his chest.

"I know baby, I'll miss you too but you can message me and call me at any time, and if I can I'll reply, if not then I'll get back to you as soon as I can, if you want, I'll come down and sort Jimmy out for you." He offered.

" We've talked about this, his still grieving, he'll never get over the loss of his brother, Chief knows what Jimmy is like at the moment and Casey is keeping an eye on him as well, it's fine, I can deal with it." She said.

"I know you can handle yourself but I don't like seeing you so upset and depressed every time you have to go into work or when you finish a shift, I know that Jimmy still blames Boden so I'm worried about how much Chief can do for you, his mood and anger is taking a toll on you, you used to love your job, I just want you to be happy." Antonio said into her hair before she leaned back.

"I know, and I love you for that baby, but it'll get better soon, I promise, I better go." Sylvie said whilst lifting her head up for a kiss.

"I love you too Sylvie, stay safe and I'll see you soon." Antonio said leaning in for the kiss before letting her go and opening her car door for her and watching her drive off before going to his own car.

….

Sitting in the back of ambo 61 and getting it ready for stock check and re stocking items that needed replacing, Sylvie lets out a deep sigh when she sees Jimmy storming towards the ambo where his mood had seemed to worsen throughout the day. _12 hours down, 12 hours to go_ , she thought to herself as he sat down opposite her.

Counting the stock and watching Jimmy roughly throwing items around and snapping at her, Sylvie decides to say something.

"Jimmy, either stop throwing things around and biting my head off or take a break."

"How about you just leave me the hell alone and do your job." Jimmy yelled at her.

"I'm trying to but you throwing things around and snapping your responses to me isn't exactly helpful, I know your upset but…"

"You don't know shit Brett and the sooner you and Chief Boden and everybody else in this god damn house realises that and leaves me the hell alone, the better." He cuts her off.

"I've tried leaving you alone Jimmy, I've tried offering you my support, I've tried talking to you but nothing is working and I don't know what more I can do, I've had enough Jimmy, there's not much more of this I can take." She cries out at him before standing up and putting the clipboard away.

"How about you stop telling me what to do or what I am feeling, fuck it's all about you, well how about me, how about how much more I can take, I can put up with your whining anymore you need to learn to shut up Sylvie." He yelled at her before throwing the intubation tube down.

"Oi, what is going on here?" Severide questioned as members of the firehouse had stepped out onto the apparatus floor having heard the yelling.

"Nothing, I'm going to go take a break." Sylvie mutters going to walk out of the back of ambo.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving." Jimmy said before trying to push past her causing her to fall out of the back of the ambo and landing on her hands to try and stop the fall.

"Shit, Sylvie are you okay, I didn't mean to make you fall." Jimmy said trying to get near her to assess her.

"Step back Jimmy, you've done enough, go take a walk." Severide said sternly putting his hands on Jimmy's chest to stop him.

"She needs to be assessed." Jimmy yells at Severide seeing Sylvie with tears in her eyes with her arms resting near her stomach.

"She will be assessed, by Gabby, not you now go and take a walk, that's an order." Severide says giving him a push back whilst Gabby knelt down in front of Sylvie.

"Where does it hurt Brett?" Gabby asked pulling out the med kit and setting up next to her.

"My hands and knees, my wrists are killing me." Sylvie says.

"We need to get you to Med and checked over, those wrists are swelling already, and we need to rule out any fractures, I'll get Cruz to drive us there." Gabby says nodding to Cruz who jumped into the driver's seat of the ambulance.

"This is so embarrassing Gabby, I don't want to go in the ambo." Sylvie whines.

"You need to Brett, we need to get you checked out and ambo has stock that we may end up needing on the way there." Gabby says whilst helping Sylvie into the back of the ambo with the help of Capp and Hermann.

"Do you want me to tell Antonio or did you want to call him?" Gabby asks pulling out her phone.

"Don't call him now, we don't know what's wrong yet and I don't want him worried for nothing, you know he'll get upset and come straight down to Med, he had a case today." Sylvie says.

"He'd want to know Sylvie." Gabby says.

"And once we know what's happening then we can tell him." Sylvie says determinedly.

"Okay, Okay, but as soon as we know, I'm calling him." Gabby says.

"Fine." Sylvie says while closing her eyes.

…

Pulling up at the ambulance parking bay, Cruz hops out and opens the door.

"What do we have?" Maggie asks as they wheel Sylvie out.

"Was pushed out of the back of the ambulance, landed on her hands and knees to break the fall, some bruising and swelling present in both knee caps, significant pain and swelling present in both wrists, possible fracture of both wrists." Gabby says as they wheel her into the hospital.

"Trauma bay 2, Halstead and April, you've got this." Maggie says guiding them to Trauma bay 2.

"Okay Sylvie, I'm going to need to examine you and then we are going to do an X-ray of your wrists and knees to see if there are any fractures present." Halstead says to her as April starts setting up.

"Fine, just get it over with so I can go home." Sylvie says.

"If you guys just follow Maggie into the waiting area, I'll be out as soon as I can with an update for you." Halstead says to Cruz and Gabby before turning his attention back to Brett.

Following Maggie into the waiting room and taking a seat, Gabby pulls out her phone.

"Are you going to call Antonio?" Cruz asked.

"Yep, I know Brett doesn't want me to call him but he would want to know, and to be honest, I'd rather deal with an angry Sylvie for letting him know now before we have an update rather than him find out after wards, he'd kill me for waiting that long, as it is, his probably going to hunt Borelli down and hurt kill him for what his done to her." Gabby says before hitting speed dial.

"Good Luck." Cruz says before standing and walking away to call the Chief with an update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I've been absolutely blown away by the response. It may take me a couple of days to update due to work commitments and uni assignments.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Chicago Fire**.

….

Getting off the phone with Gabby, Antonio walks into Voight's office.

"I need to get to Chicago Med, Sylvie's hurt and all Gabby will tell me is that she may have fractured both of her wrists, she won't tell me over the phone how it happened, just said that I should get there as soon as I can and she will explain it to me there." Antonio explains.

"Do what you need to do, you let me know when you get an update and if you need me to do anything." Voight says with a stern expression understanding the difficulties that they had been experiencing lately.

"Thanks, I'll give you a call later." Antonio says before turning out of the office and grabbing his jacket before walking out of the unit.

"Where's he off to?" Ruzek yells out to Voight.

"Brett is injured and is being treated at Chicago Med, Antonio needs to be with her." Voight answers before continuing his paperwork.

….

Walking into the emergency department, Antonio spots Maggie and asks where Brett is.

"She's currently getting some X-rays done, I'll take you to Gabby and Cruz in the waiting room and they can tell you what happened, don't worry, Will and April are looking after her, and you will get an update once they know what they need to treat." Maggie says whilst leading him to the waiting room.

"Gabby, what happened?" Antonio asks standing directly in front of her with worry etched into his face.

"I need you to promise to keep your cool Antonio, Brett needs you to support her, and she doesn't need you blowing up over this." Gabby states whilst rising from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Does this have to do with Borelli?" Antonio asks angrily.

"Antonio, you need to keep calm, getting angry won't help." Gabby says.

"Tell me now exactly what happened Gabby." Antonio growls out.

"Well Sylvie and Jimmy were doing the usual stock count in the ambo and things got a bit heated, they started to raise their voices at each other and got pissed off at each other, Sylvie went to walk out of the ambo when Jimmy told her not to bother as he was leaving and he pushed her out of the back of the ambulance as he went to exit and she fell out of the ambo and onto the apparatus floor, as soon as he realised what had happened he tried to help her but Severide intervened and sent him away from Sylvie." She rushes out.

"He did WHAT, I'll kill him, I'm seriously going to kill him, is he still at work?" Antonio yells.

"Honestly I don't know, I immediately came her with Brett and Cruz, Tonio even if he is still there, you can't go deal with him right now, I get your upset but Sylvie needs you, this is why she didn't want me to tell you, she's going to be upset when she finds out your here." Gabby tries to reason.

"No Gabby, I'm not upset, I'm livid, this is exactly why I told Sylvie that I could come and sort him out, this is why action needed to be taken before someone got hurt but all I got was it's okay, Jimmy is being watched, a lot of good that did." He says before beginning to pace.

"I know Tonio but for now you need to be here with Sylvie, you can deal with Borelli once you know what's happening with Brett." Gabby says.

"Antonio." Will says entering the waiting room grabbing their attention.

"How is she?" Antonio asks walking up to Will.

"She's okay, a little bit worse for wear but she'll be okay. She has a Grade II sprain in both of her wrists – many of the fibres are torn and the site is painful and swollen, with some loss of function and strength. Her knees are okay just some bruising which will settle in the coming days. April is explaining to Sylvie the use of icepacks every two hours, applied for 15 minutes at a time for the first 48 hours and it needs to have a compress bandage on at all times.

She will need to avoid exercise, heat, alcohol and massage, which can exacerbate swelling

If her symptoms get worse in the first 24 hours, she will need to come back to see me.

Most sprain injuries take a few weeks to heal. She has exercises to promote healing, strength and flexibility, mobilisation and massage after a week of resting,

Now I have her on some pain-relieving medication and I am recommending a short period of immobilisation which may help with the healing process for her, I know she won't be happy about it but it will be helpful for her recovery for the first few days of recovery. She was very lucky not to have obtained a fracture." Will explained.

"Okay, so with her medications is there anything I should be aware of?" Antonio asks.

"Her pain relief is quite strong so you may need to get some laxatives for her as they can cause some constipation, also it is suggested that her pain medication is given with food or a light snack, all the instructions will be on the tablets and Sylvie will know what she is doing. She may also get a bit drowsy on the medication, completely normal." Will explained.

"Thanks Will, can I go and see her now?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, I'll take you through to her." Will says before heading out of the room.

"We'll go back to work and give them an update, let me know how she is going and if you guys need anything, just yell out." Gabby says before nodding towards the exit to Crux who followed.

"Will do." Antonio says before following Will.

….

Walking up to the door of the cubicle, Will indicates that April should leave the room with a nod of his head before saying "I'll just organise your discharge papers Brett, we will be back soon." Before turning around and leaving and patting Antonio on the shoulder as he walked passed him.

Walking into the cubicle, Antonio stands still for a moment taking her in and seeing how she looked.

"Ugh, I can't believe Gabby called you, this is so embarrassing, I told her not to call you." Sylvie says exasperated.

"Baby, I'm glad she told me, this is something I want and need to know, you would be the same if the positions were reversed and you have nothing to be embarrassed about, and it wasn't your fault." Antonio says standing in front and pushing a strand of hair out of the way.

"I knew he was angry though, I should have just left him alone." Sylvie says leaning her head against the hand that was still against it.

"Sylvie, there is no excuse for his behaviour and we can talk about it in more detail at home, but right now my priority is making sure that you are okay and well cared for and then I'll sort out everything else once I get you home safely." He says pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Okay, let's go home, what time do you have to go back to work?" Sylvie asks before slowly standing up from the bed.

"Voight doesn't need be back, we were done with the case anyway, and so I'm all yours." Antonio says whilst wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the desk to get the discharge papers from Will before they left.

Walking Sylvie to his car, Antonio pulled the passenger side door open for Sylvie and waited for her to get seated into the car before leaning over to buckle her seatbelt.

Laughing, Sylvie asks him with a grin "you do realise that I am still capable of buckling my seatbelt, don't you?"

"I do, but get used to this whilst I am around, I'll be taking good care of you and pampering you." He says with a smile.

"A girl could get used to that." She says looking up with a smile.

Smiling back he leans down and gives her a soft peck to the lips before closing the door and walking around the car to get to the driver's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for the reviews. No Borelli in this chapter but don't worry, it is on its way.**

 **This is set four days after the incident.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Chicago Fire**.

….

Opening the door with a smirk on her face, Sylvie steps aside to let her visitor into the house whilst saying "Let me guess, Antonio sent you to babysit me."

"Not at all, I volunteered as I had the day off and I knew he'd be worrying about you all day otherwise, so at least if he knows I'm with you, then he won't be checking in with you every 5 minutes, also it's nice to see you too Sylvie." Her guest says as she takes a seat in the lounge room.

Laughing, Sylvie sat down. "Hi Kim, it's good to see you."

"Hi Sylvie, how are you doing?" Kim asks whilst taking off her jacket and handbag.

"I'm good, extremely bored, Antonio won't let me lift a finger around here, ever since we got back from the hospital." Sylvie says.

"That's to be expected, Antonio worries a lot about you, it's natural for him to want to look after you and protect you, and I heard Borelli is away at the moment." Kim says.

"Yeah, Gabby came around the first night and updated us, said that Chief, Severide and Casey ripped him a new one and he was suspended without pay for two weeks and he has to go to grief counselling and anger management classes before he can return to work, Antonio wasn't exactly thrilled that he has to wait to deal with him, apparently Borelli was warned to not make contact with me during his suspension." Brett says.

"No wonder Antonio didn't look to happy yesterday when he came to speak to Voight, we just thought it was because you forced him to return to work."

"Yeah, his a bit over protective of me even though he knows I can stand up for myself." Sylvie says.

"Antonio is always protective of the ones he cares about, and it's understandable that he would be extremely protective of you, your very important to him, you're the best thing that has happened to him for a long time, you and his kids are number one, he is finally with someone that loves him for him, that won't stop him from pursuing his career, that understands what it's like to work long hours and have to go to work at short notice, so as overbearing as he might be at the moment, you need to understand why." Kim says with a reassuring smile.

"You really think I'm that important to him already, it's only been 6 months." Sylvie says shocked.

"Of course, I've known Antonio for a long time now, over 5 years now, trust me, your important to him. Now you need to go and get changed into something more appropriate, I'm going to take you out shopping and for lunch and going out in what you slept in last night, is just not going to cut it." Kim says laughing.

"Oh okay, well give me about half an hour to get ready, help yourself to a tea or coffee or watch tv, I'll be ready as soon as I can." Sylvie says getting up and walking towards the bedroom.

"Don't rush, we have all day." Kim says.

….

"So how's Sylvie going?" Lindsey asks Antonio whilst they are all working on their paperwork waiting for their next case to come through.

"She's doing good, itching to get back to work already, complaining about me not allowing her to do anything but otherwise she is good." Antonio says.

"That's good, so recovery is good then?" Lindsey asks.

"So far, so good, she's been weaning of the medications which is good." He replies.

"How often are you going to check up on her today?" Adam asks with a smirk.

"Not much unless she messages me, Kim had the day off today and volunteered to go and spend the day with her and I just got a message saying that Kim is taking her shopping and out for some lunch so I'll let her enjoy their day out together as she's been stuck at home for the past 4 days." Antonio replies.

"What about Borelli, have you sorted him out?" Atwater joins in.

"No, asshole was suspended for 2 weeks without pay and isn't allowed to return to work until he participates in Anger management classes and grief counselling, apparently he was warned to stay away from Sylvie, I'll be dealing with him when he returns, don't worry about that, Sylvie will no doubt forgive him when he returns because she doesn't hold a grudge." Antonio replies angrily.

"It'll be okay Antonio, Brett is resilient and strong, and she'll be okay and can handle herself." Olinsky says reassuringly.

"I know, we will get through this, I'm just glad that she has Kim with her today." Antonio says.

"We are all here for you guys if you ever need anything, you just need to yell out." Jay says slapping Antonio on the back as he walked past.

"Thanks guys." Antonio replies before turning his attention back towards his paperwork on his desk.

….

Walking into the house after finishing work, Antonio is hit by the smell of some good food.

Putting his keys on the shelf unit in the hallway he heads towards the kitchen.

"Babe, I'm home." He yells out as he continues towards the kitchen

"I'm in the kitchen." She replies.

Walking into the kitchen, Antonio see's the table set with dinner served onto their plates and glasses of red wine with Sylvie sitting in her chair.

"What's all this?" He asks before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well I know it was your first day back at work and you have been doing a lot for me these past couple of days so I wanted to repay you the favour so I got some of your favourite dishes delivered from the Thai place down the road." Sylvie replies with a smile.

"Well this is a great surprise, thank you baby." Antonio says with a loving smile on his face.

"Your welcome. How was your day?" she asks whilst starting on her meal.

"It was a bit of a drag, was mainly just doing paperwork." He says whilst starting his meal.

"How was your day out with Burgess?" He asks looking up at her.

"Really good, I didn't realise just how much I needed the shopping trip, and I had a great lunch, I may have gotten a present for you too that your hopefully going to like once I am fully recovered." She replies with a seductive smirk.

"Is that so?" He asks excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied with a big smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reviews. Keep an eye out, Borelli may just be around the corner. Tensions may be on the rise as well with Antonio and Sylvie.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Chicago Fire**.

….

"Ready to get back to work?" Antonio asks whilst cuddling up to Sylvie after turning off their alarm clock signalling it was time to get ready for their day ahead.

"Of course, it's been two weeks and Dr Halstead cleared me to return to work yesterday, I can't handle being cooped up any longer or another physio session, plus I'm excited to work with Chout today, his got a lot of energy which should make the shift go quicker, it will be good." Sylvie says running her hand up and down Antonio's arm.

"You'll call me though if you have any issue though won't you?" he asks.

"There's not going to be any issues today Antonio, unless we need police involvement for a call, I'll be fine." She says sighing.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." He says.

"No I don't, I don't know what problems you think I'll be running in to, and you know Jimmy isn't back yet." Sylvie says whilst sitting up in bed.

"He might come for a visit today though, his suspension is up and if he does I don't want him anywhere near you." Antonio growls, sitting up as well.

"You have nothing to worry about, we have been over this, I'm certainly not going to forgive him straight away but if his doing what he needs to do and he has improved, I'll listen to his apology, doesn't mean anything though, and I can look after myself." She says angrily getting out of bed and starting to get dressed.

"Well I'm sorry I worry about you and just want to protect you, your my girlfriend, I work for the Intelligence Unit, it's my duty to protect." He says watching her get dressed and storm into the bathroom to get ready.

"Well all you sound like right now is an over protective boyfriend who doesn't trust me to look after myself or that the team will look after me." She yells out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, well that just turned out so well the last time didn't it, the Chief and Casey were meant to be keeping an eye on Borelli and then what happened, it ended up with you being put into hospital and off work for two weeks, sorry if I don't trust that it won't happen again." He says frustrated running his hand through his hair before getting out of bed.

"You know what, you sound like an asshole at the moment, I get that your worried but I don't appreciate you saying you don't trust me to look after myself." Sylvie yells whilst grabbing her bag and jacket.

"I never said I didn't trust you, I just don't trust anyone else and I know you'll forgive him and I don't want you to be put back into this position, or worse." Antonio yells.

"Screw you Antonio, talk to me when you trust me." Sylvie says before storming out of the room and slamming the front door.

Sighing, Antonio pulls out his phone and asks Gabby to keep him updated on how Sylvie is throughout the shift knowing that Sylvie will most likely ignore him for a while until they had both calmed down.

….

"Hey, hey, hey, if it isn't our favourite PIC back in the house." Hermann yells out as Brett walks into the common room.

"Hey Hermann." Sylvie replies with a smile as he envelopes her into a hug.

"It's good to see you back kid." Hermann says whilst the others say hi or give her a pat on the shoulder.

"So we got you a little gift, you may end up needing it with all of Chout's energy today." Hermann says as Otis pulls out a gift bag and hands it to her.

Pulling out the items, Sylvie starts to laugh when she sees some knee pads, wrist bands and gloves.

"Naww you shouldn't have, thanks guys." She says whilst still laughing.

"You better go put your stuff away, Chout is already here, bouncing around somewhere." Cruz suggests as he walks over to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the heads up." She replies before heading towards the locker room whilst Gabby follows her.

"So, how's it feel to be back?" Gabby asks whilst leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed whilst watching Sylvie put her stuff away.

"Well I've only been here for 5 minutes, but so far it's good to be back, I'm glad to be cleared to work again." Sylvie says whilst taking her jacket off to put into her locker.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Gabby asks.

"No, why, should there be?" Sylvie asks.

"Well it's just that Antonio messaged me asking me to update him on how you are, he said he stuffed up but didn't go into details." She replies.

"Of course he wants you to update him." Sylvie grumbles under her breath before slamming the locker door shut.

"Okay, want to explain what this is about?" Gabby asks before taking a seat on the bench.

"His just being an over protective jerk, he keeps going on about Jimmy and how I need to tell him if he comes to visit or tries to contact me, that he doesn't want him anywhere near me, how he knows I'll forgive Jimmy, that he doesn't trust anyone here to protect me because it didn't turn out so well last time, he just kept ranting about it this morning, his bought it up a couple of times but this morning he was on a roll and he pretty much insinuated that he didn't trust me." Sylvie says whilst tears start to pool in her eyes.

"Okay, well the thing is, my brother has always been very protective of the ones he loves, I can't tell you how many times his scared off my boyfriends and friends, or how many chats his had to Casey, that is just a part of who he is, he loves hard and sometimes that means he can become a little bit over the top and doesn't realise that what he is saying can be hurtful, he doesn't mean to." Gabby says giving Sylvie a hug.

"I get that, I do, and that's partly why I love him so much, but he just needs to back off with this." Sylvie sighs.

"And he will, just give him some time, it's your first shift back, his going to be worried and that in turn adds to all of the emotions running through him at the moment, and once he gets his chance to have some words with Jimmy, he will be fine." Gabby says as the alarm system comes on signalling that Ambo 61 is needed.

"Have fun, be safe and enjoy working with Chout, he'll probably already be waiting in the ambo for you." Gabby says laughing whilst Sylvie took off down the hall to where the ambulance was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for the reviews and the followers out there. Sorry for the delay in getting this up. Had a birthday to celebrate this weekend and been busy attending uni and studying for a drug calcs exam I have coming up on Thursday. Here's the next instalment.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Chicago Fire**.

….

Standing outside the 21st District Precent, Jimmy takes a few steadying breaths preparing to see Antonio. Seeing familiar police officers walk past him with disapproving stares, Jimmy makes his way up the stairs knowing that delaying the inevitable wouldn't help him going by the looks he had already been receiving, proving that without a doubt that everyone now knew what had recently happened.

Walking up to the front desk, Jimmy wait's to be addressed.

"Well, well, what do we have here, the guy with anger issues that likes to take his problems out on their partner and ends up assaulting them, if I had have been your chief, I would have made sure you had the book thrown at you." Platt looks down at him giving her most disapproving stare.

"I know I did the wrong thing." Jimmy started to say.

"Damn right you did, and you have some nerve showing your face here in a station full of police officers, we look out for our own and that includes each other's families, give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out onto your arse out of my precent?" Platt questioned.

"I'm here to speak to Antonio about what happened." Jimmy says.

"Are you crazy, do you have a death wish, he'll kill you and hide away your body and we won't try to find you?" Platt says crossing her arms.

"I'm well aware that Antonio will want to kill me, but I deserve it and I need to get this over with for everyone's sake." He said standing his ground.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, you can go wait in the office over there." Platt says waving him off before picking up the phone to get Antonio to come down.

….

Walking out of the intelligence unit and down to the front desk, Antonio approaches Platt.

"What's up Sarg?" He asks.

"You have a visitor." She nods towards the office Jimmy was sitting in.

Seeing who it was, Antonio felt his blood begin to boil.

"Thanks." He said before storming towards the office and slamming the door shut once he entered." into the room.

"You have some nerve coming here after what you did to Sylvie, you're lucky she stopped me from coming to hunt you down coz you deserve to have your neck wrung out." He yells.

"I know, and I know I fucked up, I didn't mean to." Jimmy says.

"Fucked up doesn't begin to cover it, I understand you were going through grief, but did you ever realise what grief you were causing her, all the stress and worry and depression, she used to love her job until you were an asshole and ruined it for her, you know how many times she would struggle to go into work." Antonio yells while stepping closer to Jimmy.

"I know, I fucked up and I got a lot of work to do to fix this, I've come to you to start making head way with it and apologise, I know it doesn't fix everything and it will be a long time to build the trust but I want to return to work, I want to return to working with Brett." Jimmy says looking up at Antonio and leaning back more in the chair.

"You're meant to be her partner, you're meant to be looking out for her, and protecting her and having her back, not hurting her. How am I supposed to trust you around her?" Antonio questions.

"Like I said, it's going to take a lot of work and I'm willing to put in the hard yards to get back to where we need to be." Jimmy says.

"How that going to work, Chief Boden is is still there and he seemed to be the one that caused the most issues with you, he isn't going anywhere." Antonio stated.

"I know, and his next on my list of making amends, look, I attended grief counselling and anger management classes, and I continue to do so, I'm in a good head space and I have a lot of apologies and work to do with a lot of people that I hurt or lashed out at but this is where I need to begin, where I caused the most damage, I need you to know that I accept that I fucked up but I'm not going to do it again, I'm even happy to go into the boxing ring with you so you can give me the ass whopping I deserve." He replies.

"Don't tempt me." Antonio says.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me straight away or trust me straight away, but I want you to know my intentions before I speak to Brett and apologise for my behaviour." Jimmy says pushing his chair back and standing up.

"You better be careful with her, don't push her to forgive you or agree to work with you straight away, I find out that you did and I will not hesitate to kill you this time, with or without Sylvie's consent to do so." Antonio threatened.

"I hear you loud and clear, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Jimmy says before walking out of the door.

….

Standing at the desk of Chicago Med, filling out paperwork, Chout turns to Brett and says "You were insane out there before, I'm really learning a lot from you, this shift has been awesome."

"Thanks Chout, it's been great working with you too, I love your enthusiasm for the job, and after we finish up with this we should do a coffee run on the way back to 51." Brett says.

"For sure." Chout says before signing off on his last page and handing it over to the nurse.

"Hey Brett." Kim yells out after exiting the patient's room.

"I'll meet you in the ambo, I'll go get this loaded up." Chout says patting the gurney.

"Hey Kim." Brett says turning towards her.

"Have you seen Borelli yet?" Kim asks whilst leaning against the wall.

"No, not since the incident, why?" She asks with her arms on her hips.

"He swung past the precent today to speak to Antonio, just rocked up unannounced, Platt apparently chewed his ass out and I saw Antonio yelling at him." Kim says.

"Oh god, how bad was it?" Sylvie asks running her hand over her face.

"Surprisingly not too bad, look there was no physical violence and they didn't have to have anyone intervene so it went a lot better than what could have happened, we all thought that Antonio would lay his ass out on the floor." Kim replies with a smirk.

"How was Antonio after the visit?" Sylvie asks.

"I don't know, he went back upstairs and I've been out on patrol with Tay ever since." Kim says with a shrug.

"Great, well thanks for letting me know, I'll try and check in with him later, I need to get going, Chout's waiting for me." Sylvie says pointing towards the exit.

"No worries, it's good to see you back on the job, be safe out there, there's a lot of gang shootings at the moment." Kim says giving her a hug.

"Will do, same goes to you." Brett says before walking out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for the reviews and the followers out there. Sorry for the long delay in getting this up. Uni has been smashing me with assignments and exams, 2 more weeks to go then I'm on break, so more time to do updates.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Chicago Fire**.

….

Arriving home, Sylvie puts away her bag and gets changed into one of Antonio's v neck shirts and some tracksuit pants and makes her way into the kitchen. Standing in the doorway for a moment, she watches Antonio serving their dinner before she makes her way up to him and wraps her arms around his waist and breathes him in for a moment.

Turning around, Antonio wraps his arms around her waist and presses a kiss to the top of her forehead before asking "does this mean that I am forgiven for our fight?"

"I suppose it does, I spoke to a few people and they opened my eyes up for me and reasoned with me, I slightly over reacted but I'm still not used to having someone being there for me without me having to ask for help and protecting me, I'm still adjusting to that, it might just take me some more time to get used to it." She replies looking up at him.

"I'll be patient and I'll continue to support you, protect you and love you and I'll try not to be so over protective next time, but I'm not making any promises." He says with a grin before placing a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"So what have you made for us tonight?" She asks with a grin, peering around him.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise, I figure I'd make you something other than microwaved pizza." He says with a chuckle whist taking the bowls to the table and Sylvie laughs as she sits down.

"So I heard you had a chat with Jimmy today." Sylvie states.

"I did and I was on my best behaviour." He replies whilst getting some pasta onto his fork.

"I'm glad you reigned it in." She said looking at him.

"Well he did volunteer to allow me to fight him in the ring, so if he does do anything to hurt you again, I'll be pummelling him which is fully aware of, did he catch up with you?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah, his starting back on ambo next shift, he knows he has to work hard to earn my trust back and that I haven't fully forgiven him yet but we've agreed to try and move on from this so that we can continue to work together, as much as I like working with Chout, his only on loan until Jimmy can return and I'd rather not have to get the chief to swap things around just so that we don't have to work together, he seems to be doing well and his still going to counselling so it's a start." Sylvie replies before getting up to wash their dishes.

"So should did you want to watch TV or go out to Molly's?" Antonio asks whilst drying the dishes.

"I was thinking of going to bed early, I had a busy shift and didn't get to have much time to lay down, I had to eat on the go so I'd like to go to sleep, you can watch the game or something." She says leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Going to bed early with you sounds good, I just want to be with you." Antonio says.

"Well if you change your mind, I won't hold it against you." She says as she walks towards the bedroom.

"Have I told you how good you look in my clothes?" Antonio murmurs in her ear as they cuddle up in bed.

"Not recently." Sylvie says with a grin on her face.

"Well you look gorgeous." He says before placing a passion fuelled kiss to her lips.

"I love you." She says snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too baby." He says running his fingers through her hair as her breathing evens out.

….

Walking into the locker room, Sylvie starts to unpack her bag.

"So how's everything with my brother?" Gabby says walking in.

"Good good, everything is fine, his going to try and be less over protective and I'm going to try to be less over reactive." Sylvie says as she closes her locker door.

"First shift with Jimmy, how do you feel about that?" Gabby asks as she follows Sylvie out into the common room.

"Okay I guess, I mean it shouldn't be that much different." Sylvie says with a shrug whilst she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Well if you need anything or you want to chat, let me know okay." Gabby says before patting her on the back and taking a seat at the table while everyone starts to enter the firehouse for the start of another shift.

"Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Industrial Fire, 661 Evergreen Road."

Running towards the ambo, Sylvie gets into the passenger seat and then Jimmy gets into the driver's seat.

"Ready to get started?" Sylvie asks as she does her seatbelt.

"Yep, let's get this show on the road." Jimmy says starting the truck and driving out of the apparatus floor.

"Good." Sylvie says as she stares out of the windscreen and watches the trucks in front of them speed towards their destination


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is from season 4 episode 18, I loved this episode and wanted to write it in. I'm spreading it out over 2 chapters so you'll get the next instalment tomorrow before I go into hiding studying for my exams this week. I've made some slight alterations from the episode so that it works with the story, this is set a month after Jimmy's return back to ambo 61.**

 **Enjoy**

… **.**

"Fire department, you called for help." Jimmy says approaching the red curly haired lady on the street.

"Not for me, some guy crawled himself down into the alley, you need to take him away, I don't want no trouble." She replies whilst pointing in the direction the man had gone.

Following the trail of blood, they follow it from the street and into the side street.

Approaching the man, they both kneel down whilst Sylvie asks "Sir what happened?"

"Just fix me up." He groans out clutching his left leg.

"Gunshot wound, I'm going to wrap up the leg, and you grab the stretcher and call dispatch and let them know that this is a crime scene." Sylvie orders Jimmy.

"You got it." He replies before getting up and running back to the ambulance whilst calling dispatch to report the GSW.

As Sylvie starts to get supplies out of the med kit, an unknown stranger walks up and shoots the man three times before turning to Sylvie and pointing the gun at her.

"Give me your id." He demands.

Handing over the id to him, he looks at it before saying menacingly "Not a word, Sylvie Brett." Before walking away.

Bringing the stretcher and gurney back to Sylvie, Jimmy tells her "The cops are on their way."

Not getting a response due to Sylvie still being in shock, Jimmy looks towards her and then at their victim before noticing the three extra gunshot wounds present on the victim's body.

"What the hell happened here?" Jimmy asks her softly.

"He just ran up." She replies staring at the space the offender had run off to.

"Who?" Jimmy asks.

Not getting a response, Jimmy turns his attention back to the victim "We need to apply pressure to these wounds, Sylvie the gauze."

Seeing that she is still in shock Jimmy repeats himself and she responds.

"We got to get him out of here." She says breathlessly whilst continuing to look for any signs that the offender is still in the area.

Rolling the victim onto his side and placing him on the stretcher, they place him onto the gurney and take him to the ambulance, once Sylvie is in the back with the victim, Jimmy closes the back doors and quickly jumps into the driver's seat and drives to Chicago Med.

….

Arriving in the dispatch area at the hospital, Jimmy jumps out of the ambulance and opens the back doors to see Sylvie performing compressions.

"He just went arrested." She informs him whilst muttering to the patient to pull through.

Standing at the desk in the emergency department, Sylvie fills in the relevant paperwork when Jimmy approaches her with the gurney.

"Hey, you need any help?" He asks.

Shaking her head slightly in response, she continues with the paperwork whilst Jimmy notices April approach the area.

"Hey April, are the cops here yet?" Jimmy asks.

"I haven't seen them." She replies.

"How's our victim doing?" He asks in response.

"He didn't make it." She replies shaking her head whilst glancing at Sylvie and walking away to tend to other patients.

Putting her face in her hands for a few seconds and rubbing her face, Sylvie says "He knows where I live."

"I know." Jimmy replies gently.

"What am I going to do?" She asks worriedly.

"The cops will be here soon, they'll know what to do." He replies whilst squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

Nodding, Sylvie nods her head and heads into a room to wait for the police to arrive whilst Jimmy goes to return the gurney to the ambulance before returning to Sylvie to wait with her.

"The fact that they are taking forever to get here doesn't exactly instil me with confidence." Sylvie tells Jimmy softly whilst glancing at her phone.

"Hey, there he is." Jimmy says nodding to where a police officer had just walked through the main entrance of the emergency department.

"That's him, it doesn't look like his been out of the academy for more than a year and I'm supposed to put my life in his hands." She says heaving out a sigh whilst watching the police officer approach a nurse whilst Jimmy watches her with concern.

"We could always go to Antonio first, he'd know the best way to protect you." Jimmy says as he remembers that her boyfriend does work for the intelligence unit.

"Yeah, yeah, that would be way better." She says relieved and irritated at herself for not thinking of him earlier.

"Let's do it then." He replies as she glances one more time at the police officer called Dillard.

Holding open the door for her whilst she tries to call Antonio, he follows her to the ambulance.

"His not picking up." She replied

"Well we'll go to the precent then and maybe you can catch him there." Jimmy says as he starts the truck and headed out of the ambulance parking bay.

….

Waiting at the desk where the desk Sargent is on the phone to Mouse upstairs, Sylvie stares up at Sargent Delany as he hangs up the phone.

"Detective Dawson is unreachable, do you want to leave him a message?" He asks.

"Do you know when he will be back, is he on a case?" She asks nervously.

"I'm not in the habit of announcing the where abouts of CPD's Intelligence Officers." Delany replies irritated.

"I'm sorry, is Sergeant Platt around?" She asks not liking his attitude.

"If Sargent Platt was here, I would be at home right now watching Ellen." Delany replies giving her attitude.

"Look, we aren't here to try and give you a hard time here, but this is very urgent, do you have any way of making contact with Antonio?" Jimmy asks.

"I'll try his cell." Delany says just as dispatch inform them that Ambulance 61 was required at a fire.

"I got his voicemail." Delany says.

"Right, will you just tell him to call Sylvie Brett please, thank you." She says before walking out of the building.

….

Walking up to Sylvie at the nurse's station after handing over their patients from the bank fire, Jimmy asks "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She says as April approaches.

"Hey did that cop ever catch up with you guys about that gunshot victim, he said he needed to get a statement, I think he left a number somewhere." She tells them before turning away to find it.

"We need to talk to Boden." Sylvie tells Jimmy.

"Yeah, as soon as we get back, I'll handle this." He tells her.

"Okay." She says as she grabs the gurney to take it out to the ambulance whilst Jimmy talks to April.

Walking out to the ambulance, Sylvie continues to scan the area until she makes it to the back of the ambulance and loads up the gurney. Shutting the doors, she notices the man from earlier across the carpark walking towards her slowly with his hand in his pocket. Sylvie starts to run back to the main entrance while watching him pick up speed before she crashes into a solid form at the doors.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" Jimmy asks concerned whilst holding onto her securely.

"Jimmy he knows, he knows that we went to the cops." She says breathlessly whilst holding onto his jacket and scanning the area with him.

"Alright, let's get back to the firehouse, you'll be safe there and you can check in whilst we are driving to see if Antonio is contactable yet." Jimmy says quickly leading her to the ambulance whilst continuing to look around.

….

After parking the ambulance on the apparatus floor, Sylvie and Jimmy look for Mouch.

"Hey mouch, is there a chance you could get onto Platt and ask for someone from Intelligence to come here, I can't get a hold of Antonio and I need some help, I messed up." Sylvie says.

"Sure, what's going on?" Mouch asks getting up worried about Sylvie.

"I just really need their help, I'm in danger, and I need to go speak to Boden." She says before quickly walking off with Jimmy following her and Mouch getting onto Platt.

….

"Chief, I know that I should have said something to you sooner." Sylvie explains in his office.

"Sooner, you should have called me from the scene, I would have met you at Med and not left your side until I was sure that you were safe, damn it Brett, my job is take care of my people, how am I meant to do that when they aren't being upfront with me." He states frustrated.

Looking down at her knees, Brett tries to hold in the tears whilst Boden looks across his desk at her with concern before standing up and standing in front of her realising that she was already scared and that he needed to reassure her.

"It's going to be okay Brett, we are going to figure this out." Boden says reassuringly whilst she nods.

At that point, Gabby knocks on the door and Voight walks in with her.

"Oh Voight, the cop at the hospital, I've just never seen him before, and I just wanted to talk to someone that I trust and Antonio isn't answering." She says.

"I told her to go to Antonio first, that's on me." Jimmy says defending Sylvie's actions.

"Yeah, it would have helped to have a jump on this guy, but Gabby and Mouch have caught me up so let's get moving now." Voight rasps out.

"Okay." Sylvie says focusing her attention onto Voight.

"We have identified your GSW victim, his a crew member from out of Detroit, they came here to pull a job, it went sideways somehow, now one of them is on a warpath, 3 crew members are dead already, you recognise any of these guys?" Voight asks handing over the iPad with photos of 6 potential offenders.

Zooming in on the offender, she hands it back over "That's him."

"His the shooter, the one that threatened you, are you sure?" Hank asks concerned.

Nodding her head she looks at him while gulping.

"His name is Dale Corbin, and we need to make sure that he never gets that close to you again." Hank says whilst Jimmy gives her a reassuring rub on the back as everyone looks between her and Hank.

"Look, Antonio went into a deep undercover op today, it sprung up quickly so he had no time to give you a heads up about it and we can't contact him, but as soon as the case is done, I will pull him out and let him know what's going on so he can help protect you, for now though I will keep in touch and I will have Jay and Erin work on this along with Burgess and Tay, you'll have round the clock protection, no arguments, I also suggest you have someone with you at all times, this guy doesn't mess around and he won't hesitate to harm you if you're on your own, if you see him or he tries to contact you, you let me know straight away no matter the time." Hank says handing over his card.

"Thanks Voight." Sylvie says.

"We will protect you, you will be safe and we will catch him, he will make a mistake sooner or later, once he realises he can't get to you he will slip up and we will be there when he does." Hank says reassuringly placing a hand to her shoulder before walking out.

….

After finishing her shift, Sylvie walks out of the firehouse and heads towards her car before Jimmy runs up to catch up to her.

"Hey, I'm giving you a ride." He says.

"Oh, that's okay, CPD has guys watching over me, 24/7." She says pointing towards the CPD car that was sitting opposite the fire house.

"Yeah, that's great, but I'm still giving you a ride." He says before starting to walk towards his car.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah, come on, you heard Voight, you need to have someone with you at all times, plus Antonio will kill me if he finds out I left you alone." Jimmy says unlocking his car and opening the door for her to let her in before getting into the driver's seat and driving to her house.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter. Hopefully another update will occur by the weekend.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

… **.**

Staring out of the blinds of the window, Sylvie checks that the CPD car is still outside of the house before sitting back down opposite Stella and Gabby.

"Brett, you want another beer?" Stella asks.

"No, I'm good thanks." Sylvie replies.

"What about you, Mrs Casey?" Stella asks whilst looking at Gabby.

"Ohhh, I hope nobody at headquarters saw that caption, they'd kick us off truck if they thought we were a couple." Gabby says taking a sip of her beer.

"Is that why you two haven't tied the knot?" Stella asks curiously.

"Yeah, but truth is, I like the way things are, I'm happier than I have been in a long time." Gabby says.

Smiling, Sylvie says "that's great."

"See being single is the only way to live." Stella says pointing her drink in Gabby's direction.

"Uhhh, that's not exactly what I said." Gabby says raising her eyebrows.

"But that's exactly what you meant." Stella states.

"No isn't." Gabby argues.

"Alright, how about we call a couple of guys and put together a nice game of spin the bottle." Stella replies whilst Sylvie cringes whilst giggling.

"Spin the bottle, you regress in the winter." Gabby says to Stella as Sylvie's phone rings.

"I don't know what that means." Stella says outraged.

"If you're going to play a game it should be 7 minutes in heaven, not spin the bottle, spin the bottle is just dumb now." Gabby argues.

Seeing the number is private, Sylvie hesitantly answers it. "Hello."

"The cops can't watch you forever, Sylvie Brett." The voice says menacingly before hanging up.

"Hey, hey, who is it?" Gabby asks standing up along with Stella seeing the worried look on Sylvie's face as she lowers the phone.

"It's the shooter, that Dale Corbin, his watching me, he knows the cops are here and he has my phone number." Sylvie says.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll call Voight and we'll wait for his advice, its okay, he can't hurt you here with the cops right outside the door." Gabby says.

"We'll stay here with you for as long as you need." Stella says reassuringly as Sylvie dials the number for Voight on the card and tells him what has happened with the reassurance that they'll try and track the call to her phone and hopefully get a location on the guy.

….

"Okay, well you let me know if the situation changes, thank you." Boden says as he hangs up the phone the next morning.

"They tracked the call to an unregistered cell phone, then it went dark, so far they have no other leads on this Corbin guy." Boden says to Brett who looks down at her hands.

"I need you to do a shift with Jimmy." Boden directs to Gabby.

"Got it." Gabby replies.

"Cool." Jimmy says.

"No, not cool, chief I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to let this guy stop me from doing my job." Sylvie says sitting more upright in her chair.

"It's not your decision, I can't have you out on calls until this threat is neutralised." Boden replies.

"Chief." Sylvie starts.

"Please, do not argue with me." Boden warns her.

Nodding her head, Boden looks at the three of them and says "Thank you, that's all."

Getting to the door, Sylvie turns around to the Chief and says "Chief, if this is about me not coming to you first."

"I am not punishing you Brett, I'm taking care of you." He says with the concern showing in his voice.

Nodding her head, she exits the room and shuts the door and heads towards the ops console to learn how to use it.

….

"So you tap here to accept the call and let the command centre know that the requested first responders are attending." Otis explains to Sylvie showing her how to use the computer system.

"It's pretty boring, so try not to fall asleep. "Cruz says with his arms crossed.

"Well I don't think I'll ever sleep again, so it shouldn't be a problem." Sylvie sarcastically responds.

Sharing a look with Otis, Cruz says "Hey, sooner or later, this guy's going to come up for air, and the cops will be there."

"Yeah, thanks for having my back." She says softly looking at the two of them.

"The whole house does." Otis reassures her just as the system goes off asking for Ambulance 61.

….

"Gunshot wound to the abdomen, get me some pads." Gabby says to Jimmy attending to the suspect with the police standing watch.

"How'd it go down?" Gabby asks police officer Dixon.

"Suspect matched an investigative alert so officers pulled him over, he drew a weapon, started shooting, they returned fire." Dixon replies.

"Hey, slow down your breathing, easy breaths." Gabby tells the suspect as she puts the defib pads onto his chest.

"Dawson, that's him." Jimmy says having pulled out Brett's id from the suspect's pocket.

"What, what's him?" Gabby asks looking up at Jimmy.

"It's Brett's id." Jimmy says whilst they share a look.

Leaning over the suspect, Gabby says "It didn't work, did it."

"I'll take that, evidence." Dixon says to Jimmy grabbing the id from him.

"Lungs sound clear, I don't know why his not breathing, no blood pressure, maybe there's a blockage, might be an embolism, let's intubate." She directs Jimmy.

"His asystole, push an epi." Gabby says whilst commencing compressions.

"Dawson." Jimmy says noticing the blood coming onto the ground from the head a pulling back the beanie revealing the forehead.

"Another gunshot wound." Gabby says astounded.

"Yeah, his skull is fractured, no pulse." Jimmy says lifting the head of the ground and seeing a gaping hole in the back of his head.

"Call Chicago Med, request a termination in the field, there's nothing more that we can do." Gabby says to Jimmy stopping compressions.

….

Walking up to the crime scene with Boden, Sylvie is approached by Hank.

"Are you ready?" Hank asks.

"Yep." She says before following him under the tape up to where the suspect's body was lying under a blanket.

Lifting the blanket up for her to see, Hank looks up to her for a response.

"Yeah, that's him." She says softly as Boden, Gabby and Jimmy watch on.

"Hell of a thing." Boden says.

"Yes it is." Gabby says as Sylvie heads back towards them.

Walking up to Sylvie, Jimmy pulls her in for a quick hug and reassures her "It's over."

"Was he responsive when you got here?" She asks looking at him with her hands in her jacket pocket to keep warm.

"Yeah, but not for long, he had a head wound that we didn't see at first, there was nothing that we could do, it felt wrong, giving our all for a guy like that." He tells her.

"Yeah, I don't know if I would have." She responds honestly before heading back to the Chief's car.

….

Arriving outside the house, Will gets his bag and opens the door before turning back to Jay "I'll send you a text later."

"Thanks for doing this Will." Jay says.

"Anything for family." Will says before heading towards the front door and ringing the door bell and waiting until it was answered.

"Oh hey Will, what are you doing here?" Sylvie asks opening the door for him to enter.

"Jay told me that he had some concerns about your health and wellbeing and so have a couple of people from 51, apparently you haven't been sleeping or eating much." Will says concerned whilst following her into the lounge room.

"I'll be fine until Antonio comes back home, should only be a few more days, did you want a drink or anything." Sylvie asks.

"No I'm good thanks, have you spoken to anyone about what happened the other day?" He asks whilst noting the dark rings under her eyes and the gaunt look in her face.

"I feel like all I've done is talk about it, I gave my statement to the police, to intelligence, to Boden, to the team, all I do is talk and I'm just tired." She says.

"Well I would suggest talking to Dr Charles or if you're not comfortable then the Chaplin, it doesn't help you with your lack of sleep if you haven't gotten it off your chest properly, there's a difference between telling people the information they need to know to talking about your feelings about your ordeal and not having Antonio here to help support you would be difficult to cope with as well when your most likely worrying about him." He said.

"I appreciate the concern, I do, but I don't need you to shrink me, I'll talk when I'm ready, I just want to be left alone, I love how supportive everyone is and their concerns, but I'm tired of always being babysat, everyone takes shifts in visiting, or staying the night, the threat has been eliminated, there's no need for it." She says irritated whilst rubbing her face with her hands.

"I get that, but people just want to help and once you start eating and sleeping then people might start to feel that they can give you some more breathing space, you can't keep this up, eventually it will catch up with you and the last place that Antonio will want to see you is in the hospital." Will states.

Nodding her head, Sylvie closes her eyes for a minute and takes a deep breath in.

"Here is what we are going to do, I've got you 10mg of temazapam, you're going to take one with a glass of water, then you're going to go to bed and go to sleep, I'll stay for the night on the couch, just to make sure you're okay tomorrow and if needed I'll write you up a script for temazapam." Will orders.

"Okay, thanks Will." Sylvie says before standing up and going to the kitchen to get a drink to take the tablet.

….

Entering into the house the next day, Antonio yells out for Sylvie.

"Hey, hey man, she's still sleeping." Will says standing up from the couch and turning off the TV.

"It's almost midday." Antonio states in disbelief.

"She's had a bad few days, Jay raised their concerns with me because she hasn't been sleeping since it all began and I was worried about the fact she hadn't slept properly for 5 days so I did a visit last night and gave her a light dose of a sedative to help her sleep, she's been asleep for 12 hours now so it should be starting to wear off, I'll leave a script for her in case she needs more, I've made the suggestion she sees Dr Charles or the Chaplin to discuss her feelings a bit more but she declined at the time, if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to contact me or get Jay to get a hold of me." Will says shaking Antonio's hand and providing him with the script.

"Thanks man." Antonio says as he walks Will out of the door.

Closing the door behind him, Antonio gathers himself for a minute before heading to the bedroom.

Taking off his badge and gun and stripping down to his boxers, Antonio tries to slowly slide in underneath the covers and gently spooned her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a light kiss onto her head.

"Antonio?" she mumbles whilst trying to wake up.

"Hey baby, I'm home." He says into her shoulder.

Hearing Antonio's voice and feeling his strong arm wrapped around her waist, Sylvie slowly starts to sob.

"Its okay baby, your safe now, let it out." Antonio gently reassures her pulling her into him more.

Hearing his words, her sobs turn into heartbreaking tears.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He mumbles into her hair pressing kisses to the side of her head whist feeling her body wrack with tears against him whilst he continued to hold onto her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews and those that are following as well, much appreciated. The next chapter where we get to see some quality time spent with each other. Also I apologise for not updating sooner, uni and life got in the way for a bit but I'm back now.**

 **Also on a side note can I just say how much I'm dying from the Brettonio doses we are now starting to get in each episode? I'm looking forward to ep 7.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

… **.**

"Hey baby, you're going to need to pack a bag with enough to get you through a week, I've cleared it with Boden and with Voight and as of now, we have a week off to go and enjoy that holiday we talked about, we both need the break and need to get away for a few days, we'll head out within the next two hours." Antonio tells Sylvie as he enters their bedroom with a plate of pancakes for her to eat.

"But what about my shift's?" Sylvie asks as she grabs the plate off him.

"Boden said he already had it taken care of, we both have leave owing to us and we've been through a lot so we should take the opportunity while we can." He says as he leans down and places a kiss to her head before starting to pack his bag.

"Well where are we going?" She asks as she starts eating her pancakes and moaning in appreciation.

Glancing at her and smirking to himself watching his girl enjoy her breakfast he responds "I've booked us a cabin in Wisconsin, that way we aren't anywhere near home or work and we can relax without worrying about what is happening here for a few days."

"How long have you been planning this?" Sylvie asks.

"I started looking things up like I promised I would back when the stuff with Jimmy was happening, but we've both been so busy it's been hard to actually follow through, then when I got home 2 nights ago and after everything that happened, I put my plans into action and I was lucky enough they had a couple of cabins free at the time." He tells her before sitting down on the bed in front of her and grabbing the plate from her.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" She asks kneeling onto her knees and getting closer to him.

"Not recently, I'm just glad you gave me a chance, I'm the lucky one and I thank god every day that he bought you to me." He says to her.

"God I love you." She tells him fiercely before giving him a passion fuelled kiss.

"I love you too baby." He replies before kissing her again.

….

Once Antonio had parked the car outside the cabin, Sylvie stepped out of the car and took in the outside of the cabin and the surroundings.

"It's so peaceful out here." Brett says as Antonio walks up behind her with their bags.

"Wait until you see the inside." He says pecking her on the cheek whilst walking past her and up the steps to the front door to open it.

"Okay, this is amazing, how did you find it?" She asked looking around the cabin.

"Jay and Erin put me onto it as they took a mini break here a while ago when they were debating whether they could live in Wisconsin or not, they spoke very highly of it, I figured it sounded perfect because we could relax in the hammock whilst looking at the pond during the day and then at night we can spend time relaxing in front of the fire pit." Antonio explains wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"What else do you have planned for our amazing time away?" She asks tilting her head for him to have better access to her neck.

"Well you'll just have to wait to find out." He mumbles into her skin whilst continuing to kiss her neck

"Maybe we should head into the bedroom and unpack our stuff." Sylvie says breathlessly.

"Yes, let's do that." Antonio agrees whilst letting her lead the way.

….

"So are you glad we came here?" Antonio asks as they sit outside on a lounger near the fire pit with Sylvie snuggling into his chest whilst he ensured the blanket was wrapped around them to keep them warm whilst she stared directly at the fire pit.

"Of course, this was the best idea you've had in a while, I'm glad you dragged me away from it all and organised everything, I'm so lucky to have you." She says wrapping her arms around his torso tighter.

"I'm the lucky one." He says whilst inhaling the soft scent of strawberries and vanilla of her hair.

"I may never want to leave." Sylvie says whilst closing her eyes and relaxing into Antonio's arms and feeling protected and safe.

"It definitely is enticing to stay." He says softly whilst rubbing soothing circles on her back and staring into the stars.

Hearing Sylvie's breathing evening out, Antonio sighs and gently places a kiss on the top of her forehead before slowly moving from the chair into a standing position. Seeing that she hadn't stirred, he gripped her tighter and slowly made his way back into the house and towards the bedroom. Slowly lowering her onto the bed, Antonio got himself ready before getting in and grabbing his phone.

After sending the text message and receiving a response back, he put his phone on the bedside table and turned off the lamp before wrapping Sylvie in his arms and watching her sleep until his eyes could no longer stay open.

….

Waking up the next morning to an empty bed, Antonio grabbed his phone and saw that it was 6am. Sighing, he got out of bed and walked out of the room to find his girlfriend.

Walking into the lounge room, he found her standing there staring out of the window wearing his shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asks.

"I couldn't sleep, I think it's because I'm used to being up at 5am for work." She says.

"You haven't been sleeping much since that day Will gave you the sleeping tablets." He voiced with concern.

"It's just been a stressful time lately, I don't really want to take the sleeping tablets, I don't like how they make me feel and I don't like being zonked out for so long." She replies turning in his arms to face him.

"I get that, I do, but I'm really worried about you and you can't go back to work until you've spoken to someone about it, you haven't said much to me about it and I know you've been having nightmares about it and I know you don't want to take sleeping tablets so I contacted Will last night and his organised for you to see Dr Charles on Tuesday, he has made the appointment for lunchtime." Antonio says looking down at her.

"I'm not ready to talk about it and I don't want to relive it." She says into his chest.

"I get that baby, I do, but you need to talk about it and I'll help you anyway that I can, you know that, but your reliving it anyway in your nightmares so the sooner you talk about it, the better you'll start feeling and the better you'll sleep, the longer you leave it the more it will manifest." He says.

"I just don't like feeling like this." She mumbles into his chest while sniffing.

"It's going to be okay, what we are going to do is go back to bed and have a nap and then what you're going to start doing is taking a sleeping tablet every night by around 10pm so that way you wake up early enough the next day so that we don't waste the day away." He says as he leans back to look down at her.

Nodding her head she wipes he eyes and looks up at him.

Leaning in he gently kisses her before turning her around to walk her back towards the room so that they could go back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Loved episode 7, bring on more Brettonio, how I'll survive the break, I don't know.**

 **Here's the next update. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

… **.**

Packing up their belongings after enjoying their week away and feeling more relaxed then they had been for a while, Sylvie puts the last items in her bag and zips it up before standing up and walking over to Antonio and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Turning around to look at her, he leans down and places a kiss to her head.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

"Almost, but I need you to do something for me before we go." She says looking at him.

"Okay, you know I'll do anything for you, what is it?" Antonio questions.

"I need you to promise that when we return back home that you'll talk to someone as well, I've seen how it's affected you as well, and I know you feel guilty and you worry about me, and I love you for that, I do, but this will eat you alive if you don't talk to someone about it, I'm worried about how this is affecting you and I'll worry even more when we get back home and you return to work with you going out into the field all distracted, please do this and if not for you, then for me." She says.

"Baby, you don't need to worry about me, but if it's going to make you feel better, than I'll go, for you." He says looking down at her.

"Thank you" She says leaning up and placing a loving kiss onto his mouth.

…

"So Sylvie and Antonio are coming back today aren't they?" Matt asks Gabby as they walk from the car towards the firehouse.

"Yeah, they should be." Gabby says whilst readjusting the strap of her bag.

"What's up?" Matt asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just worried, they've been through so much already since they got together and now this, I just wish they'd have a break from all of the drama." Gabby says.

"Well that's why Antonio organised for them to go away for the week wasn't it, to get away and relax and be away from everything." Matt states as he opens the door into the common room.

"Well yeah." She says following him towards the locker room.

"What else is up?" He questions leaning against the locker whilst Gabby put her stuff away.

"I'm just worried, that's all. She's my best friend and his my brother and I worry about them, I haven't spoken to either of them for a week, I don't know how they are doing, it's fine, they'll be back tonight and I can catch up with them once they've had a couple of days to settle in again." She says shutting her locker and turning to face him.

"If you're sure that's all it is." Matt says placing a kiss to her cheek before heading back to the common room to get some breakfast.

…...….

"What are you up to?" Antonio asks stepping out of their shower as he sees that Sylvie has gotten changed into a nice top with jeans instead of her pyjamas.

"I'm going to go to Gabby and Matt's house, apparently Gabby was a bit worried about us today but she was going to hold off on contacting us for a few days to let us settle back in." She says as she gets her keys, wallet and phone.

"Well then it can wait until tomorrow then." He says whilst taking the towel off from around his waist.

Smirking at him she turns around before replying "I know what you're up to, and it's not going to work this time, I'm not getting distracted by your body, your sister needs us so I'm going, with or without you."

Laughing he says "Fine, I'll put some clothes on then since it looks like we aren't staying home anymore.

"Well you don't have to come." She says as she walks towards their bedroom door.

"Oh yeah, because I'm just going to let you go off on your own to have fun whilst I sit at home all alone feeling sorry for myself." He replies pulling out some clothes to wear.

"Good, I'll meet you down in the lounge room, if you play your cards right, I'll reward you when we get back home." She says seductively before walking out of the room.

"You'll be the death of me Sylvie Brett." He laughs whilst getting dressed.

"And you love me for it." She yells out

"Damn straight I do." Antonio replies seriously.

….

"Hey, thanks for coming, it could have waited until tomorrow or a phone call, you didn't have to come tonight." Matt says answering the door and hugging Sylvie and Antonio.

"I did tell her that but she didn't listen." Antonio says before trying to take a step back when Sylvie smacked him on the chest.

"Please, I've been around him for a week straight, I could do with the break." She says with a smirk before entering the apartment.

"I'll remember that." Antonio replies as he follows Matt to the kitchen to get them some beers.

Walking into the lounge room, Sylvie smiles as she sees Gabby playing with Louie.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabby asks.

"Hi to you too." Sylvie says with a smile as she waves to Louie.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but didn't you guys just get back?" Gabby asks.

"Well yeah, but I'm a bit tired of spending day in and day out with your brother so I figure I'll come and see you and my favourite little man." Sylvie says as she takes a seat.

Looking at Sylvie for a moment, Louie gets off the couch and walks over to Sylvie before climbing onto her lap and showing her his plush toy truck.

"Hi little man, what have you got over there?" Sylvie asks.

"Truck." He says.

"Wow, it looks just like Daddy's." She says with a smile as Gabby watches on proudly.

"He missed you." Gabby says gently.

"I missed him too." Sylvie says as she hugs him and places a kiss to his forehead before he cuddles into her chest.

"Did you want him back?" Sylvie asks seeing him getting comfy on her.

"Nah, his right with you if you're okay with him falling asleep on you, no point upsetting him, I'll get him off you later once his completely zonked out." Gabby replies.

"Sure, no worries." Sylvie says as she subconsciously starts running her fingers his hair gently and slightly rocking him.

"You're a natural, he doesn't do that with just anyone." Gabby says.

"He makes it so easy." Sylvie says.

"It suits you, you know, having a toddler in your arms." Gabby says with a smirk.

"Really?" Sylvie asks.

"Really, have you thought about having kids of your own?" Gabby asks with a smile.

"Not really, I used to when I was younger, but now with my job and everything, it would just be too hard." Sylvie replies gently as Louie starts to close his eyes.

"You could make it work if you wanted to, Matt and I do." Gabby replies encouragingly.

"Well it's not going to happen, Antonio has Eva and Diego, he won't want another kid, let alone a baby and I'm fine with that." Sylvie replies.

"I think you'll find that with you he'd give you the world." Gabby replies.

"Yeah, well I'm not pressuring him, plus we haven't even been going out a full year yet." Sylvie replies.

"Well you've got the house so your part of the way there, just think about it." Gabby says as the guys walk in.

Slowly sitting down on the couch next to Sylvie, Antonio admires her with Louie for a moment before smiling.

"Put him to sleep did you?" He asks handing her the bottle of beer.

"Yeah, he just came right up to me, I love my little man." She replies looking down at Louie.

Leaning in towards her and whispering into her ear he says "I love seeing you with him." He says before placing a kiss to her cheek and placing his arm around her shoulder and turning his attention to his sister and Matt whilst noticing the smirk on Gabby's face, choosing to speak to her about it another time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the recent followers and the reviews, keep them coming.**

 **Here's the next update. Enjoy**

 **Soon there'll be some interaction between Antonio's kids.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

… **.**

Strolling into the firehouse the next day, Antonio seeks out his sister.

Sitting on the bench outside of the firehouse, they start eating the subs that Antonio had bought for them to have for lunch.

"So where's Brett, I thought you'd be spending as much time as possible with her until you have to go back to work." She asks.

"She's got an appointment with Dr Charles right now, so I thought I'd come have lunch with you whilst I wait before head over there to have my appointment and pick her up, plus I have a question for you." He states as he has a sip of his water.

"Shoot." Gabby replies.

"What was with the smirk last night?" he asks.

"Just how you were looking at Sylvie with all of that admiration and love, I saw how you couldn't take your eyes off her when she was holding Louie." Gabby says.

"What of it?" He asks.

"I think it would be great if you two had a kid together, you looked like a real family last night with Louie and it was good to see." She tells him simply.

"Well having a kid is not going to happen Gabby, I've just recently finalised the divorce with Laura and the custody of the kids, I don't need a third kid right now, Sylvie is focused on her career at the moment and with my hours I wouldn't want to leave her with all of the responsibility of the kid, I learnt that from Laura, I'm not going down that road again." He says scrunching up his rubbish and leaning back into the bench and turning to face her a bit more.

"Don't give me that crap Antonio, Sylvie is not Laura and you know that, you need to have some trust in her and that she won't treat you like Laura did, Sylvie would move heaven and earth to be with you, I know she says she doesn't need a kid and she's happy with Eva and Diego, but their teenagers now, and you both deserve some happiness in life, look at me and how hard I had to fight for Matt and Louie because I dragged my feet with things." Gabby says.

"That's all well and good, but if I'm having a kid with Sylvie that's something that we both have to want, and right now definitely isn't a good time for that." Antonio says.

"I know, just think about it Tonio, I'll talk to you later, love you." Gabby says as she leaves her rubbish with him, quickly places a kiss on the side of his cheek and runs towards the ambo as the overhead paging system goes off.

Picking up their rubbish, Antonio puts it into a nearby bin and heads towards Chicago Med.

….

"So how are you feeling?" Antonio asks as he drives them back to their house whilst holding onto her hand.

"Good, speaking to Dr Charles helped me to process things and he gave me some good techniques to manage my anxiety that I have been experiencing lately, he think's I'll be fit to go back to work within the week if I maintain my therapy sessions, what about you?" She asks watching him focus on the road ahead of him.

"Look, I won't lie I do still feel partly guilty I wasn't here to protect you or there to support you but that will be something I'll have to continue working on." He says raising her hand up to meet his lips as he places a gentle kiss to it.

"How did lunch go with Gabby?" Sylvie asks as he parks the car and gets out of the car.

"It was good, interesting." He says as he opens the door for her and follows her into the house.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sylvie asks as she puts her things away.

"We talked about how good you are with Louie and how great you looked holding him." He says before sitting down on the couch.

"Oh yeah." She says with a hesitant smile.

"She also made me realise that we should discuss our future a bit more, around marriage and kids." Antonio says.

"What do we need to talk about, we have everything we need, we have the house together, we have the kids now that you have sorted out the custody with Laura and your divorce, we have each other, I'm happy with what we have, aren't you?" Sylvie asks worriedly.

"God, of course I'm happy Sylvie, I love you and I love our life together, but after seeing you with Louie, especially recently, I know that I'd like to have a kid with you, the kids are growing, and I think you'd be a great mum and I'd like to have at least one more, I'm not exactly getting any younger, and eventually I'd like to marry you." He says holding onto both of her hands whilst looking into her eyes.

"You really want a kid with me and eventually have me as your wife?" she asks shocked.

"Of course, you amazing and I know you're here to stay, you're the love of my life, I can't imagine my life any other way but with you in it." Antonio says kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I'd love that." Sylvie replies with a big smile on her face.

"Then how about we make the most out of our remaining time off together and get in some baby making practice?" Antonio asks with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that." Sylvie replies grabbing onto the edge of his jacket and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

"God I love you baby." Antonio says.

"I love you too." She replies before squealing as Antonio lifts her into his arms and carries her towards their bedroom.


End file.
